


（ABO）5次蝙蝠侠是对的，还有1次他错了

by Hogan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 英雄们都知道蝙蝠侠是正确的——然而他并不总是如此。





	1. Chapter 1

超人是Alpha。

这个氪星大块头就像Alpha的教材一样，强大、正直、光芒万丈，和正义联盟的同伴们一起挫败层出不穷的反派，驱逐觊觎地球的外星人——

同时用战损毁灭世界。

真的，换作任何人要在足以包裹木乃伊的战损清单上签字，他都不会比蝙蝠侠更加通情达理了。

而蝙蝠侠是Beta——未经官方认证，但全体联盟成员早已在这一点上达成共识。

像机械一样严密精准，冷静与计划的代名词……除了过度的控制欲外，哥谭的黑骑士符合一名优秀Beta的每一条特质，“冲动”或“鲁莽”这种Alpha英雄们惯有的小问题，从来与哥谭的黑色恐怖绝缘。

因此当正义联盟又一次因为战局中被投放高浓度Omega信息素而陷入混乱时，蝙蝠侠再度单枪匹马拯救世界——至少他是在场唯一残存着足够理智启动外星飞船的自动导航系统，将这群入侵者送回半人马座老家的人。

英雄们身心俱疲的打扫战场之后，不得不回到瞭望塔，围坐在会议桌边接受联盟顾问讽刺意味浓厚的洗礼，并在第二天有惊无险地渡过又一场经济危机。

感谢Beta稳定的激素水平以及……韦恩工业同样稳定的股价。

结束了雷声大雨点小的战损会议——闪电侠曾嚼着甜甜圈说“每次会议上蝙蝠看起来都希望把我们抓去卖身，但他永远不会拒绝在战损清单上签名”——有时候超人会觉得，巴里才是真正能抓住重点的那个——钢铁之子飘在后现代风格的金属走廊上，紧跟在打算回到领地巡逻的蝙蝠侠身后。

“你是怎么办到的，B？”他问。

“什么？”

“不受Omega信息素影响。”超人从对方左后方飘移到右后方，兴致勃勃地提出自己的推测，“头罩里有信息素过滤器？专用抑制剂？或者特殊的呼吸方式之类的？”

黑斗篷笼罩下的男人终于肯稍微停下脚步，施舍给外星救难犬隔着护目镜的一个眼神。

“我以为你已经过了爱幻想的年纪。”黑骑士不耐地皱起眉头，手臂环抱在胸前，“你到底想说什么？”

事实就是这样，所有人都认为蝙蝠侠是个Beta，但蝙蝠侠确实是个Alpha。

超人相信自己是联盟里唯一分享了蝙蝠侠第二性别的人——火星人除外，他就像个档案室，了解那些小秘密更甚于它们的拥有者本人。

当布鲁斯第一次在他面前摘下头罩，泄露出属于Alpha的信息素时，克拉克禁不住心跳失速，像小孩子得到斑斓的玻璃球，带着窃喜将它锁进木盒，偷偷藏在床底。

“你知道，我们可以将它作为联盟固定的培训项目，这可比实战模拟有用多了。”

布鲁斯从鼻子里喷出一口气，听起来像是“天真的氪星人”。

“自制力，外星人。”他说，“此外，如果你们还有精力研究Alpha的生理问题，倒不如多想想怎样在下次被打飞时避开大楼。”

克拉克AKA超人AKA零闪避AKA人体保龄球下意识缩了缩脖子，头顶的小卷毛也没精打采地耷拉下来。

“我只是觉得，我们应当增添一项关于应对Omega信息素爆炸的预案，或许有助于……减少战损？”

“容我提醒，上半年正义联盟共经历各类重大战役一百一十六起，其中二十三场战斗中敌方应用信息素作为攻击手段，剩余九十三场战后结算，你们的战损没有减少哪怕半成——顺路一提，今年的最高战损纪录是你在三月底制造的，而那些外星蠕虫甚至不知道什么是性别分化。”

拉奥作证，超人的红靴子已经踏踏实实粘在地板上了。


	2. Chapter 2

“……清醒点，氪星人。”  
低哑粗粝的嗓音穿透铁灰色的混沌，如同整个人失足跌进北极冰冷的暗蓝色水域，克拉克浑身上下一个激灵，眼前扭曲的斑驳色块回归原位，但世界仍旧在旋转，唯一清晰的似乎只有蝙蝠侠下颌紧绷的弧线。  
从这个角度能看到瞭望塔右翼上破碎的电弧，记忆也随着那些蓝白色的电流在大脑皮层上蹿行。氪石的影响还在持续，克拉克忍受肌肉和神经的尖叫，他痛苦地吞咽，感觉到有铁块坠进胃袋里。一刻钟前，他又一次被敌方的信息素攻击所干扰，不仅完全毁了蝙蝠侠的布置，还在瞭望塔上开了个洞。  
好在蝙蝠侠永远有备用计划。  
战损并没有克拉克想象中严重，蝙蝠侠及时启动了应急预案，宇宙中的真空环境则掐灭爆炸发生的可能，所以瞭望塔墙壁上的破洞就真的只是个……破洞而已。不是说瞭望塔就像乐高积木似的能随随便便修补起来，但在空间站里能抓到免费的维修工人，总好过在地球上撞塌几栋大楼或者损毁一座吊桥。  
问题在于，这就是整场战斗中唯一的战损了，除非还要另外加上蝙蝠战机在躲避发狂超人的热视线时刮掉的一块漆。  
整个会议过程中克拉克都沮丧地低着头，一扫他平日的形象，无精打采的模样活像只被丢弃的大型犬。  
联盟顾问永远是最后离开会议大厅的人，考虑到他要负责整理会议记录，并重新分析整场战斗。  
不过今天蝙蝠侠没打算和超人争夺这个位次，他拿起文件夹朝感应门走去，超人则在那条黑色斗篷掠过手臂上空时抓住了它。  
“嘿，B。”超人说，“你能不能制造出氪星人专用的抑制剂？”  
“抑制剂只能影响性激素分泌，肾上腺素与脑内多巴胺是另一个系统。”被抓住斗篷的人迅速回答，显然知道搭档的氪星脑袋里打着什么主意。  
“但一定有办法解决这个不是吗……你可是蝙蝠侠。”  
蝙蝠侠喉咙深处发出一声低沉的咆哮。  
“你不会喜欢这个主意的，童子军。”  
“我愿意尝试任何办法。”超人抬起头，蔚蓝的眼珠对上白色护目镜后的双眼，以示自己决心坚定。  
蝙蝠侠咒骂了一句，像是要让氪星人为自己的愚蠢付出代价：“那就跟我来。”  
超人还是第一次踏入蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔的房间。  
这个房间几乎没有能够反应主人性格的痕迹，它与瞭望塔的主控室如出一辙，冷冰冰的电子屏幕占据了一整面墙壁，操作台旁靠着一把黑色转椅，除了嵌入式衣柜和一张白色的单人床，没有任何多余的家具。  
不。超人在心里纠正最初的看法，这正是蝙蝠侠的映射。  
蝙蝠侠脱下头罩，露出哥谭王子的面孔，汗湿的黑发凌乱地贴在额角，上挑的眼尾轻佻而多情。但站在那里的仍旧是蝙蝠侠：总是皱紧的眉头，金属般冷硬的钢蓝色双眼，紧抿的、锐利的白垩色唇线。  
布鲁斯的信息素像是森林，隐约浮动着紫杉特有的清香；站在蝙蝠侠身旁时，当先扑面而来的却是凛冽的寒意，克拉克恍惚间看到自己飘浮在针叶林上方，俯瞰终年积雪的山麓。  
然后蝙蝠侠说：“到床上去。”  
克拉克有那么一会儿以为自己耳朵坏了……否则就是脑子坏了。  
“什么？”他问，瞪着眼珠，像只呱呱叫的呆头鹅。  
“到床上去。”对方语气平平地重复，带着平日里几百倍的暴躁，“把制服脱掉。”  
克拉克悲哀的发现，自己的耳朵与脑子或许都没有问题，唯一坏掉的是舌头。  
“可、可是为什么？”他结结巴巴地问，“我要做——这个？”  
“是我们，甜心。”男人露出布鲁西宝贝的坏笑，“我们要做爱。”  
克拉克觉得自己这时候应当夺门而出，但他的脚被看不见的钉子死死钉在原地，每一块皮肤都发烫，血液朝下身蜂拥而去——  
他硬了。  
布鲁斯站在一旁，有条不紊地脱下装甲，克拉克无法克制自己的目光贪婪描摹对方肌肉起伏的线条，当他意识到的时候，他已经躺在床上，下身硬得发痛，制服和斗篷缠在一起丢弃在床脚。  
那种平衡失调的眩晕又回来了。克拉克五指陷进床铺，终于能在心里最隐秘的角落承认，他是如此渴求着面前这个人。  
他甚至不记得询问布鲁斯打算和自己发生关系的原因，无论对方为什么提出这个要求，拉奥啊这就是克拉克现在唯一想要的。  
阳光与干稻草的气味弥漫开来，占据了屋子里的另一半空间，两种截然相反信息素在半空中相遇，它们小心试探对方，期间发生几次小冲突，最后找到了某个方式共存。  
两个Alpha的信息素同时存在时会产生强烈的排斥，但他们花了太长的时间在对方的生活里，而且克拉克永远不会拒绝布鲁斯。  
最后一层遮蔽物也从布鲁斯身上滑落，他向克拉克走来，像草原上的豹子，优雅而危险，慢慢接近他的猎物。  
克拉克无意识伸出手迎接他的到来，指尖因渴求而颤抖。  
布鲁斯将双手撑在克拉克耳侧，他俯下身，将对方拉进一个漫长又淫靡的亲吻。  
灵活的舌头挤进柔软的口腔，逡巡过上颚和每一颗牙齿，克拉克尝试着回应，下一刻被粗暴地夺走主动权。  
氪星人的生理不需要空气，克拉克此刻却要窒息而亡。  
年长的男人发出低声的哼笑，仁慈地放开对方的嘴唇，顺着下颌的线条一路舔吮至喉结，他用上牙齿，毫不温柔地噬咬身下人光滑的皮肤——这是一场征服，猎人用最原始的方式打下印记，所至之处皆为其领土。  
克拉克在这番短兵相接中被夺走了脖颈、锁骨与胸脯，而他除了费力的喘息无法做出任何抵抗，直到对方将凸起的肉粒卷入口中，又用犬齿细细研磨。  
Alpha敏锐的五感将胸口的触觉扩大了无数倍，陌生的快感令克拉克大声呻吟，手指插进布鲁斯微带潮气的头发，不知是想要推开还是索取更多。  
湿漉漉的吻向下方蔓延，布鲁斯的舌尖在肚脐周围打转，克拉克甚至感觉到自己阴茎的头部抵住对方下巴与脖子交界处那片柔软的肌肤，他忍不住向上挺动腰部，布鲁斯抬起头，冲着他近乎调皮地眨了下眼，俯身将克拉克的老二吞入口中。  
克拉克猛地拱起身子又跌回原处，他茫然地张大眼，雪白的房顶映在眼底，化作一片被大雪掩盖的冻土。  
空气中的信息素被情热熏蒸，更深处的气息逐渐浮于表面。森林与山麓在视野里远去，白茫茫的雪地中唯独一栋青砖灰瓦的寺院，阳光在简陋的庭院里流淌，一缕青烟盘绕朱红的立柱，香炉中燃烧着没药与香膏。  
身后入口被碰触的感觉让克拉克回到现实，布鲁斯不知什么时候摸到那里，一根手指借助润滑液滑了进去。Alpha不适合作为承受的一方，但氪星人的体质让克拉克无法感受到疼痛，反而让手指的形状更加清晰，细长而骨节分明，指甲平整，指腹接近根部的位置有一层粗糙的茧。  
屁股上受到一次用力的击打，布鲁斯的声音在克拉克耳畔响起，是后者不熟悉的沙哑。  
“放松点。”布鲁斯说，“你夹住我了。”  
克拉克因为这句话打了个寒颤，一股全然相反的燥热从身体深处涌上来。  
那股火焰将小镇男孩仅存的理智与矜持焚尽，伏在他身上的情场老手却还有余力有条不紊地扩张，他与克拉克交换黏腻的亲吻，空着的左手照料后者身前硬得能穿透铁皮的老二。  
当三根手指都能在后穴内自由进出时，克拉克几乎要被前列腺上的刺激逼至极限，当布鲁斯的阴茎代替手指抵住入口，克拉克能做出的唯一反应只有凭本能挺腰要求更多。  
布鲁斯低声咕哝了什么，滚烫的阴茎在肠道里一捅到底，克拉克尖叫着射了出来，两人胸腹上都是白色的精液，甚至有一些沾到布鲁斯嘴角。  
布鲁斯显然也没想到这个，但他只是愣了一下，随即伸出舌头将那一滴白浊舔进嘴里。  
这副画面让刚克拉克软下去的阴茎再次起立站好。  
“喔噢。”布鲁斯惊奇地挑起眉头，“氪星人没有不应期？”  
克拉克简直恨不得把自己憋死在枕头里。  
透过二人相贴的胸膛传来低沉的震动，布鲁斯伸手环住克拉克，啄吻年轻人露出的耳尖，下身与此前蛮横突入截然不同的柔和挺动，等待对方适应。  
克拉克再次感到那种难以言喻的空虚，缓缓摩擦肠壁的动作成了某种折磨，他抬手按住布鲁斯肩头，双腿像有了自主意识般缠上对方腰间，无声地催促。  
柔和的动作瞬间变得有如汹涌的海浪般猛烈，布鲁斯撕咬着床伴的下唇，下身退至顶端又尽根没入，每一次进入都撞在敏感点上。  
克拉克被困在布鲁斯与床铺之间，对方的信息素铺天盖地席卷了全部感官，他的世界被挤压成一座暴风雪中的猎人小屋，安全、逼仄又温暖，墙壁散发出杉木的清香。  
克拉克眼前炸开白炽的烟花，他胡乱的呜咽，直到抓住在那个狭小世界中仅存的词语。  
“……布鲁斯！”  
环抱他的手臂似乎僵硬了一瞬，旋即滑向下方扣住克拉克的腰胯，被肠壁包裹的大家伙做出一系列凶狠的撞击。已被扩张至极限的入口处被进一步撑开，克拉克抱紧了入侵者的肩膀，发出嘶哑的气音，直到布鲁斯突然抽出阴茎，牙齿叼住他的喉结，较体温微低的粘稠液体喷射在克拉克股间。

“当你的身体记住一种信息素，大脑就会自动钝化对于其他种类信息素的反应。”  
布鲁斯说这句话时，两人已经洗过澡，并肩躺在窄小的单人床上。  
男人的声音是惯常的冷静与专业，他用了一段不短的时间讲解这种信息素抑制的作用机制。克拉克缩在云团似的被子下面，听着那些晦涩的生物名词，以及它们在布鲁斯舌尖上优雅滑过时令人脊背发颤的气音，在对方说完之前就睡着了。  
蝙蝠侠无疑是对的。  
那一天之后，超人惊喜地发现，他依旧能闻到充斥在身边的信息素，但现在那些味道都如同加水稀释过的果汁，变得索然无味。  
……好吧，或许还有一个小问题列为待解决。  
克拉克赤着脚站在雪地里，穿着超市减价时购买的格子睡衣，仰头看着身边高大的紫杉树。  
他需要向蝙蝠侠咨询如何处理近期自己频繁的梦游。


	3. Chapter 3

“布鲁斯老爷正在蝙蝠洞里。”  
阿尔弗雷德不知何时出现在克拉克身后，后者字面意义上的吓了一跳。  
“很高兴见到您，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，一直手里还拿着布掸子，“如果您下次愿意选择从正门拜访，或许能给手脚老迈的老人家一些余裕准备您的红茶。”  
克拉克红着脸从天花板上飘下来，像个小鬼似的在阿尔弗雷德面前手足无措——这正是问题所在，韦恩庄园的老管家太像个普通人了，但他永远知道怎样对付这些超级英雄。  
“蝙蝠侠……呃，布鲁斯现在方便见我吗？”  
“您可以到下面去询问老爷本人，鉴于您已经这样做了许多年。”  
一定是克拉克来哥谭的路上飞得太快，才把身为记者的伶牙俐齿都丢在大都会了。  
“那时候是因为有紧急情况，潘尼沃斯先生，它们让我不记得要，咳，不记得要‘预约’之类的。”他的脸烧得更红，还要努力不让舌头在口腔里打结，“可这件事很……私人。”  
“well，在私人谈话结束后，可以麻烦肯特先生帮我请布鲁斯老爷到餐厅来享用他的下午茶吗，洞穴里的潮气对老人家的关节不好。”  
显然老管家已经了解并保守了太多“私人的”事情，以至于他懒于理会超人的小秘密。  
克拉克在主控室的入口又一次踟蹰不前，来之前他已经在心里为这次见面打了腹稿，但事到临头他才意识到自己的拜访还是太过鲁莽。克拉克要如何向蝙蝠侠寻求帮助呢，难道要直接告诉布鲁斯在两人上过床之后，自己每晚都要在梦境里飞越半个地球去青藏高原欣赏紫杉林？  
哦不，那听起来实在太……愚蠢了。  
克拉克焦躁地在半空中转圈，直到高大的转椅后传出蝙蝠侠的低吼——  
“不要在我身后打转，外星救难犬！还是说你需要一个飞盘？”  
克拉克完全没想好该怎么向布鲁斯诉说自己遇到的问题，真的，但他的身体已经在听到对方的声音时习惯性飞到转椅后了。  
拉奥啊！他甚至还飘在半空、抱着手臂！  
克拉克趁着布鲁斯查看监控时换了几个姿势，试图让自己看起来不那么“公事公办”，最后只是悲哀的发现，当布鲁斯转过来的时候，自己唯一能做的就是将手臂在胸口交叠好。  
“你来干什么？”  
布鲁斯没有戴头罩，那双总被掩藏在护目镜之后的眼珠此时在荧光灯下呈现出美丽的钢蓝色，仿佛镶嵌在胸针上的托帕石——  
“……你来干什么？”  
对方加强了语气，而克拉克，像两人从前的每一次对话一样，下意识回应了这个问题。  
“大概因为我每天晚上都在森林里醒来——我的意思是，我睡觉前还在大都会公寓的床上，然后我睡醒了，发现自己在树下、站在雪地里，抬头就能看到紫杉的枝叶垂在眼前……抱歉，没什么！我这就回去了！”  
克拉克猛地截住话头，差点咬上自己的舌头。他躲闪着布鲁斯的目光，闷头往瀑布里钻。  
“等等……你可以暂时借住庄园里。”布鲁斯在后面叫住他，板着脸不甘不愿地说，“正义联盟每日要处理的事务已经够多了，我不希望额外加上超人的睡衣照登上推特热搜榜带来的公关危机。”  
“什么？！”克拉克一个急刹停在转椅前，恳求地眨巴眼，希望对方告诉自己那并非大脑皮层活动过度带来的幻听。  
“你可以留下，我猜这有助于治疗你的梦游症。”布鲁斯含混地嘟囔，不悦地咬住嘴唇，“如果阿福愿意为你收拾一个客房。”  
超人——克拉克无法用言语形容自己那一瞬间的感受，他的胃里一定有无数蝴蝶正翩翩飞舞，身体也因此变得无比轻盈——  
“下来。”布鲁斯说，懊恼地瞪了已经碰到洞顶的克拉克一眼，“如果你要留下，就乖乖当你的小记者，我不想被狗仔拍到超人在韦恩庄园。”

他梦到自己站在孤独堡垒天顶的观星台。  
月亮缺席了这一夜的宴会，天穹比他从前每一幕的记忆里都更加邈远，夜晚的天空是如此漆黑而泛起某种靛青色。  
星罗密布。  
那些星辰安静地围绕着克拉克，柔和的闪烁，边缘隐隐泛起青紫的、橙黄的光晕。光芒串联成一片，交相呼应，化作流动的银河。  
它们永远在那里，这来自数百光年之外的陪伴。  
第一颗流星像是某种预兆，然后，如同一场突如其来的骤雨，漫天的星光倾泻下来。  
克拉克醒来时，天空刚刚泛起黎明前的鱼肚白，靠墙的那扇落地窗大敞，暗红色窗帘被卷到窗外。手掌下不是客房里高级绸缎裁剪的床单，而是另一人微凉的肌肤，微弱的信息素漂浮在空中，如纺车上的经纬线般丝丝缕缕交织在一处。  
他收紧手臂，放任自己跌进另一段无梦的睡眠里。


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克决定离开布鲁斯庄园是在一个傍晚。  
就在一天之前，一切还依它们应有的轨道运行，两个城市的守护者从自己的战场归来，甚至还在睡前进行了一场和谐的床上运动。  
但当克拉克从落地窗前转过头，看到布鲁斯大步穿过矢车菊盛开的花园，背景晕染开漫天红霞，高大的身影仿佛油画中踏海而来的神祇。  
他完了。克拉克几乎在心跳加速的同时意识到这件事，这段“互帮互助”的关系已经开始变质，如果他不想连布鲁斯的友谊也失去，就只能在事情变得不可收拾前急流勇退。  
那之后克拉克度过了糟糕透顶的一个月，佩里为那些“小学生文笔”的稿件拍了几次桌子，最后忍无可忍地丢给员工半周无薪假期。  
克拉克甚至连挣扎都没有就接受了这个安排。  
他在收拾桌子时收到了露易丝关切的询问，虽然因为此事牵涉到蝙蝠侠与“另一个身份”的部分，克拉克只能含糊其辞的带过，但这不影响他对露易丝表示感激。  
对超人或者克拉克而言，露易丝都是特殊的。  
没有与蝙蝠侠相处时那种令每一个毛孔都不由自主颤栗、仿佛被刀锋逼迫到眼前的危险感；那更类似堪萨斯拂面的微风，沐浴在午后阳光中暖融的触觉。  
他享受露易丝的陪伴，在离开布鲁斯的当下尤其如此。  
不过总体而言，克拉克对待露易丝更像是无话不谈的密友，他们会聊一些今日话题打发短暂的午休时间，又或者露易丝对小镇男孩一次失败稿件做出善意的嘲讽，将话题提升到婚姻与未来相关的高度暂时不在克拉克的计划内。  
但看到露易丝在韦恩企业的晚会上被布鲁斯刻意搭讪就是另一回事。  
超人在滴水兽的影子里找到了哥谭的骑士。他与蝙蝠侠隔着光与影的界线对视，红披风被夜风卷在他面前，有那么一刻，克拉克甚至错觉自己回到了一切尚未发生的时候。  
他宁可一直懵懂下去。克拉克几近绝望的想，拉奥啊，他愿意为此付出任何代价。  
可他还是要保证露易丝的安全。  
“今晚你在干什么？”他质问斗篷与面具下的人，“我知道布鲁西宝贝需要女伴装点门面，可露易丝不是她们中的一员。”  
“这正是我的问题。”影子里的人发出蝮蛇一般的嘶声，“你以为自己在干什么？”  
克拉克还想据理力争，蝙蝠侠已经跳下楼顶，黑色的蝠翼在背后展开，优雅越过大楼的间隙，没入另一道阴影。  
含铅的墙壁阻隔了超人的视线，但克拉克永远知道如何找到蝙蝠侠。  
超人从瀑布俯冲入蝙蝠洞时布鲁斯并没有摘下头罩，换句话说，蝙蝠侠正在他的山洞里等着超人。  
蝙蝠侠转头走出主控室，打手势示意超人跟上，没花费更多时间关注氪星人此刻混乱的心理状况。  
“露易丝，她是个Omega。”蝙蝠侠突然说。  
“是，可是那又怎样？”这段走廊实在太逼仄，克拉克甚至能看到布鲁斯的信息素分子像细碎的雪沫悬浮在空气中，焦躁如同蚂蚁啃食他的心脏，“我不知道你还是性种歧视者——”  
“你不能标记她。”蝙蝠侠冷冰冰地打断他，语气严肃如同在战后会议上作总结报告，“我不能让你这么做。”  
那听起来太像某种宣誓主权的声明了，甚至令超人的心跳漏了一拍，可克拉克是如此了解布鲁斯以至于他甚至无法欺骗自己，仅仅是将这句话误读。  
出于某种连克拉克自己也搞不明白的心理，他并未纠正布鲁斯的误判。直到二人转过一个拐角，蝙蝠洞的实验室出现在眼前。  
在从前的合作中超人曾经踏进这个区域数次，知道这里有一个隐蔽的小型实验室，“仅供氪星人相关研究”。  
现在他们正站在这个房间门前，等待蝙蝠侠解开数道指纹及密码锁，沉重的注铅铁门无声地朝两侧滑开。  
然而蝙蝠侠并未像从前那样要求克拉克做什么事或者躺到试验台上，他只是在电脑上输入指令，调出数十个不同时期的学术论文，密密麻麻的铅印字占据了整面屏幕。  
“人们普遍认为一个Omega只能被一个Alpha标记，而一个Alpha可以标记多个Omega，但近几年的调查显示，Omega激素确实对Alpha产生影响，尤其是在固定伴侣之间，当其中一方死亡，另一人所受到的创伤将是毁灭性的。”一个停顿，“综合考虑各种因素，我不建议你选择露易丝·莱恩。”  
克拉克差不多用尽了一辈子的忍耐力才没有将拳头砸到眼前那张脸上——蝙蝠侠许多时候表现得像个彻头彻尾的混账，就好像他面对的不是有血有肉的人类而是冷冰冰的仪器——联盟中许多人都对此颇有微词，即便是克拉克也无法违心说他做的没错。  
——讲老实话，有时候克拉克觉得自己想揍蝙蝠侠的次数简直和想亲吻他一样多。  
蝙蝠侠结束对克拉克寻找伴侣的可行性评价后，似乎没有继续说话的打算，山洞内充斥着粘稠到令人反胃的寂静，一时间只能听到战术手套在键盘上飞快击打的哒哒声。  
一组染色体的显微结构取代了方才的页面，蝙蝠侠将其中一个放大为立体图像，3D结构经荧光染色后格外清晰的两端泛着幽绿的光。  
“这是取自你体内的细胞样本，依据对这份样本的分析，你细胞内的端粒会在每次分裂后自动修复——换句话说，在黄太阳之下，氪星人的生命永恒。”  
那一句话像运动的地壳引发海啸，伴随着铺天盖地席卷而来的悲伤与孤独，夺走克拉克的视野与呼吸，只有耳畔清晰听到那句最残忍也最慈悲的神谕——  
“超人要爱世人，但不要爱人。” （Superman must love man, but does not love a man.*）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《圣经》中神爱世人的原文是：God love the world. 原谅我为了前后句的呼应将它改编。


	5. Chapter 5

记忆像是堪萨斯乡下农场里那台信号失常的老旧电视机，克拉克的脑子在布鲁斯说出那句话之后有一段充斥着噪声和光点的空白。   
当他脱出那片白色的地狱，发现自己正身处蝙蝠洞内的休息室，而蝙蝠侠被他压在身下那张单人床上，头罩被扯下来丢在一旁，露出属于布鲁斯的钢蓝色双眼。   
超人记得那圈虹膜上的每一条纹路，哪怕分别时也依旧清晰的倒映在克拉克眼底，不曾有丝毫错漏。   
克拉克颤抖着凑上前，笨拙地吻那两片失色的唇瓣，坚不可摧的钢铁之子此时甚至不敢直视布鲁斯的双眼，害怕在其中看到任何一丝怜悯。   
或许以后克拉克能应付这个，但不是现在，那真的会彻底毁了他。   
出乎克拉克意料的——这一天的意外早在刚才已经过载了，以至于克拉克甚至没能对此做出任何反应——布鲁斯回吻了他。   
那两片适合接吻的薄唇含着克拉克的下唇，舌尖灵巧地溜进年轻人口腔，缠绕着它的同伴，比以往的每一次都要更加温柔。   
克拉克还是没有忍住看进那双眼睛，蓝色的眸子包容又温和，仿佛平静的海面，带着一点布鲁西宝贝特有的顽皮，就好像刚刚用那种残酷的语气宣读审判的是另一个人。   
克拉克再一次亲吻布鲁斯。   
亲吻那个如此温柔的、残忍的人。   
那个他如此绝望地渴望着的人。   
他撕开凯夫拉纤维，脸颊紧贴着沾染一层薄汗的胸膛，用唇舌勾勒那具坚实身躯上交错的伤痕。它们几乎盘踞了布鲁斯身体的每一个角落：锁骨被深深的刀痕截断；胸口处一道伤疤紧贴着心脏边缘；而在后背上，手术后的瘢痕组织像巨大的蜈蚣横亘在脊柱上方。   
黑骑士站在外星人和神祇同样的高度，但在那具铠甲之下，只是一个没有异能的人类。   
只是个人类。   
除人类外，再没有哪一种造物可以如此美丽，脆弱又坚韧，复杂而单纯。   
他回想记忆中的每一次床事，学着曾被用在自己身上的手法取悦对方，像是拙劣的模仿秀。布鲁斯展示出令人难以置信的耐心，他像太阳下的猫科野兽一样在克拉克身下舒展四肢，抓住克拉克的手引导他捏揉自己的乳头。   
“用力些。”布鲁斯哑声说，“你伤不到我。”   
克拉克犹豫了一下，用唇舌代替手指去抚弄那个小玩意儿。他感觉到原本柔软的肉粒在舌尖上硬起，一双手臂夹在自己头侧，每一声难以辨别的呻吟都令克拉克更兴奋。   
较体温略高的舌头沿着肌肉的线条缓缓向下，直到对方立起的阴茎顶在下颌的柔软部分。克拉克抬起头，正撞上布鲁斯向下看的眼，那片海此刻沉淀为深邃的纯黑色，孕育着一场压抑的暴风雨。  
克拉克发出难耐的呻吟，压低身体凑近，舔去阴茎顶部透明的前液，怀着几乎满溢而出的爱意将它含进口中，布鲁斯喉咙里发出被哽住的声音，腰身拉伸成优美的弓形。  
他着迷地抚摸手下紧实的腰线，注视布鲁斯是如何顺着他的力道挺动腰身，肌肉如流水般在掌心起伏。克拉克将口中的性器吞得更深，卖力的震动声带，试图让难以取悦的黑骑士露出更迷乱的姿态。   
布鲁斯的手指深深扣入床垫，他急促地喘息着，修长有力的双腿缠上克拉克腰间——一个明确的暗示。  
然而克拉克略过了这个暗示，他用了比需要更长的时间爱抚与扩张这具身体，以至于当他进入布鲁斯时，两人都发出解脱般的叹息。   
克拉克缓缓摆动腰部，带着像捧着一只半熟蛋黄般的谨慎。超人用了一辈子的时间学习这个，没人知道他面对人类时曾怎样提心吊胆；世界是精致易碎的水晶屋，克拉克如此珍爱它，因此每一个动作都必须小心翼翼。  
“用点力，超人。”布鲁斯扣住他的后脑，勾起恶意的笑容，“我以为你应该有一根‘钢铁之屌’？”   
布鲁斯是调情的行家，他懂得如何用一个眼神、或嘴角最细微的动作释放克拉克内心深处的野兽。  
克拉克下身的动作逐渐变得猛烈，瞳孔周围浮起朦胧的红光。  
那条绑在超人脖子上的线绳稍稍松脱，线头落在布鲁斯手中。  
即将释放的压迫与快感冲击着克拉克的大脑，而下方的布鲁斯忽然绷紧了肌肉。   
Alpha的身体结构不适合容纳结，克拉克应当退出一些减轻布鲁斯的压力，但体内有某种东西促使他将阴茎埋得更深。  
然后布鲁斯伸出手抱住了他。  
高潮到来时，本能促使着克拉克咬住身下人的脖颈，一片炫目的白芒中闪过一个模糊的念头。  
他们不会互相标记，Alpha是安全的。   
那么……克拉克呢？ 

再次在狭窄的单人床上交叠着醒来之后，二人重新恢复了稳定的关系，像某种心照不宣的默契。  
克拉克在每个晚上与夜色一起飞进布鲁斯的卧室，男人们有时激烈的做爱，另外的日子里只是简单的相拥而眠。  
布鲁斯从未出言驱赶克拉克，克拉克也装作不知道有一个提供给自己的客房，只是在第二日清晨时安静的离开。  
偶尔克拉克会在走到窗前时忍不住回头，看到布鲁斯皱着眉头缩在被子里，肩膀上带着星星点点的吻痕，然后那些疑惑就会争先恐后挤进他的脑子：他们这样……算什么呢？  
情人？床伴？  
克拉克从不敢深究这个问题，被人讴歌为正义与光明的超人像个红斗篷小贼，每日蹑手蹑脚地从蝙蝠侠的生活里窃取时间。  
于是当布鲁斯将那份签好字的婚姻证明书丢到克拉克面前时，克拉克差点直冲瞭望塔寻找扎塔娜，以解除不知道什么时候打中自己的幻觉魔法。  
像突然给了一个穷小子阿里巴巴的宝藏，无论施展这个魔法的是谁，那足够逼疯他了。  
然而蝙蝠侠没有给克拉克这个机会。  
“签了它。”布鲁斯命令前来采访韦恩集团总裁的小记者，傲慢地扬起下巴，“鉴于达米安的不确定性，我需要有个人在我离世之后有足够权力支配韦恩企业的资金流，以维持瞭望塔正常运作。”  
克拉克只犹豫了不到一秒，就像在从前每一次二人合作的战斗中一样，迅速而准确的执行了这个命令。  
蝙蝠侠永远有最正确的方案，其余人要做的只是执行。


	6. Chapter 6

“肯特先生？”  
韦恩家的管家迎上来时，超人正站在草坪上发呆。  
他礼貌地拒绝了对方提供的小甜饼，只腼腆地要求一刻钟无人打扰的空间。  
即便是已经过了这么久，被一个人恭敬地使用敬称仍旧让克拉克感到不自在。  
老管家用那种特有的洞察力看出庄园另一位主人的窘迫，朝克拉克鞠了一躬便依言告退，贴心地没有多问一句话。  
克拉克紧张地呼出一口气。他释放出自己的信息素，像最初布鲁斯为他所做的那样，让阳光与稻草的气息融入阴冷潮湿的泥土里。  
在维多利亚时代，伴侣之间有另一种传统的标记方式，不是简单粗暴地将信息素直接注入腺体，而是令它们渗透进皮下的血液，复流经身体的每一个角落。这种标记更加温和、隐秘，不会张牙舞爪宣称自身的存在，赋予伴侣足够的自由与礼貌的距离；由于永久标记方式的流行，逐渐被人们所遗忘。  
事实上古老的标记无法被更高水平的激素简单覆盖，像佩戴白手套与长剑的绅士礼。  
或许布鲁斯不会说谎，但这不妨碍他隐瞒克拉克一部分事实。  
好在克拉克最终知道了。  
“你真该早点告诉我这个，布鲁斯，真的。”克拉克说，像从前与对方谈话时那样拍了拍灰色的碑石。  
至少可以让他不要在露易丝的小孙女谈起暑期业余科研时，毫无预兆地哭得像个孩子。  
“……我甚至失手捏坏了煎锅和锅铲，好在我现在不常用这个。”  
阳光的气味渐渐浓郁，隐约蒸腾出一丝并不锋锐的寒气，像是融化了积年的冰雪——正是从前每一次二人信息素交织的模样。  
布鲁斯认为在一场没有永久标记的关系中，克拉克可以不被束缚。于是他谨慎把持着那个线团，不曾让克拉克得到比一张结婚证明更多的承诺，以防有任何一方迷失在这段关系里——但他给了克拉克一切。  
事实证明布鲁斯·韦恩错了。  
蝙蝠侠错了。  
克拉克想，仔细嗅闻阳光中融雪的气味，带着揪住狐狸尾巴的微妙自得。  
毕竟这是那个蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠能看完世间所有的书本，然而任何一本书都不会教给他爱情。那种连接不是一个结、一个牙印或者是两种混合在一起的信息素；它是两个赤裸泥偶相撞时剥脱的碎片，不经意间糅合进另外一个魂灵。  
超人从未爱过一个人，他只是爱蝙蝠侠。  
（Superman has never loved A MAN ,he loves THE BATMAN.）  
这一日布鲁斯带着一部分的克拉克深埋地下六尺，克拉克则怀抱布鲁斯的赠礼翱翔于海平面上九万里。  
终有一天他将蒙那人接引，穿过永世凄苦与悲惨之城，于伊甸重逢。


End file.
